killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct (1994) Moveset Command Attacks *''Phoenix: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *''Sammamish'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back And Punch *''Triplax'': Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *''Tomahawk'': While In Mid-Air, Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch *''Reverse Triplax'': Charge Forward Then Back And Medium Punch Special Moves *''Combo Breaker'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back And Punch Ender Specials *''End Special 1'': Charge Back Then Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 2'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 3'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch Danger Moves *''Ultra Combo: Back, Forward, Quick Punch *No Mercy 1'': 2 Character Distance Away Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *''No Mercy 2'': Close Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Kick *''Humiliation'': Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch ''Killer Instinct (2013) Traits '''Combo Trait - Throw Linkers:' Thunder’s back throw can be used as both an opener and as a linker. Instinct Mode - Murder of Crows: Thunder’s forward dash is greatly sped up and fully invulnerable, giving him mobility through both attacks and the attackers themselves. Triplax can also be canceled into a dash on hit or block. Moveset Command Attacks * Horn Breaker - (Forward+HP) - Thunder advances with two tomahawk chops. Hits overhead. * Call of the Sky - (3P) - Thunder calls lightning to strike himself, charging his body with electricity. His next dash is faster and fully invulnerable, similarly to during Murder of Crows. Can destroy projectiles if timed correctly. * Forward Throw - (Forward+LP+LK) - Thunder flips the opponent into the air and bodychecks them. * Back Throw - (Back+LP+LK) - Thunder grabs the opponent and swings them around violently. Acts as an opener and a linker. Deals no damage. Special Moves * Triplax - (QCF+P) - Thunder advances with two spinning slashes. Light and medium versions hit twice, while heavy hits three times. * Call of the Earth - (QCB+P) - Thunder grabs the opponent and slams them into the ground, then curbstomps their head. Button strength determines damage and range. * Ankle Slicer - (QCB+K) - Thunder slashes down low at the opponent’s ankles. Invulnerable to throws and low attacks. Button strength determines distance traveled. * Sammamish - (DP+P) - Thunder leaps into the air with a flying headbutt. Invulnerable to projectiles and overhead attacks. ** Surprise Knee - (LK, during Sammamish) - Thunder performs a quick midair knee attack. Can cause a flipout. ** Dropkick - (MK, during Sammamish) - Thunder flies forwards with a kick with both feet. Can cause a hard knockdown. ** Skyfall - (HK, during Sammamish) - Thunder cancels his momentum into a downward stomp. Can causes ground bounce. Shadow Moves * Shadow Triplax - (QCF+2P) - Thunder performs five spinning slashes with his tomahawks. Has one hit of super armor. * Shadow Call of the Earth - (QCB+2P) - Thunder grabs the opponent and slams them into the ground, then curbstomps their head three times before throwing them into the air. Acts as a launcher. * Shadow Ankle Slicer - (QCB+2K) - Thunder slashes low by the opponent’s ankles, hitting five times. * Shadow Sammamish - (DP+2P) - Thunder leaps into the air with a flying headbutt that hits five times. Fully invulnerable, and can still be canceled into a Surprise Knee, Dropkick, or Skyfall. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Thunder performs a 28-hit combo. Ultra Ender is an overhead chop with both tomahawks. * ULTIMATE: Thunder charges his tomahawks with lightning bolts before rushing forwards in a murder of crows, suddenly appearing inches within his opponent's face. He quickly headbutts them before grabbing and slamming them into the ground with both tomahawks, Call of the Earth style. While they lay on the ground, Thunder flips into the air and performs a two-footed stomp onto them, with lightning striking him on impact and frying the opponent to a crisp. External Links Category:Gameplay Subpage